


Third place!

by Dontbesucharazzhole



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, intense game play man, mariokart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbesucharazzhole/pseuds/Dontbesucharazzhole
Summary: Blue and Razz decide to have a calm evening with each other, all while playing video games.A short SFW Rottenberry one shot!





	Third place!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first time writing Rottenberry, or actually writing at all, but I have it a shot and I’m happy with how it turned out!

Blue giggled at the scene before him. He always knew Razz was competitive, but this is... he didn’t really know how to describe it.

“Razz are you sure you’re-“  
“I AM HAVING PERFECT FUN! THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT IS HOW YOU’RE ABOUT TO EAT MY DUST!”

When Blue suggested they played a video game, he wasn’t expecting Razz to rush into his saddle bag and pull out the original Mario Cart, even though Blue really wanted to have a go at that cute little robot hamster game. He had so far collected five of the little robotic furry friends, he loved watching them zoom around the carpet and dance with each other, he thought Razz would love them too! 

Apparently not, but if Razz wanted Mario he’d get Mario and Blue would love it.

“I, uh, I was wondering if you’d want to take a break? We’ve been playing for almost two hours, my hands are beginning to cramp. Surely there are other things you’d want to do!”

For the two years they had been dating, Blue had never seen this side of Razz, he looked so concentrated. He was known for concentrating and being extremely pinickity when it came to doing things in the right way, but never this intensely. He was honestly starting to wonder if his boyfriend had been replaced with a clone. 

A high pitched cheer jolted him out of his thoughts, Razz celebrating, having came in the top five for the first time in forever. He wasn’t very good at the game, he knew that much, he’s always tried to beat everyone at it but alas there isn’t much you can do when your boyfriends brother is shoving his feet in your face during game night to annoy you, which Razz and Stretch both knew, did annoy him.

“Wow, well done Razz!” 

A cheerful smile worked it’s way onto Razz’s face as did the bright purple blush, broadening onto the others cheekbones. Never had he really gotten this flustered over something so small, it felt weird, he didn’t know if he liked it or wanted it to stop. The past two years together had taken a toll on Razz’s behaviour, now wanting to act more strong and powerful to impress Blue, but having being asked politely to just be himself, to be the Razz Blue once knew had made him realise that Blue didn’t want a skeleton who made everyone feel intimidated, he just wanted somebody to spend time with. Somebody to stay with, just like this, to play video games or cook and to really feel like a couple, as a couple can do nothing and still feel content with just themselves. He loved Blue, more than anything in the world. Just being with the cheerful, bounding skeleton made him realise that he’d give up anything and everything in this world to be with him for just one night. Blue was his partner, his soulmate, losing him would never be an option. He would go above and beyond for Blue, but staying like this for the night would be just enough for the couple. 

With a sigh, he turns to Blue and grins back, a rarity, his blush deepening at his own gesture. Gosh, he really was getting softer wasn’t he? And yet... he couldn’t really say he minded.

“Hah... thank you, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to check out my Tumblr! @Dontbesucharazzhole +18


End file.
